Mahiko Maho
Mahiko Maho is a mage and a member of the Neptune Guild. He is a member of the prestigous Maho Family and a member of Team Kraken within his guild. Mahiko is an A-class mage though he has often in the past displayed feats of ability worthy of S-class status. Appearance Mahiko seems like something that crawled out of a dumpster to put up a general term. His unkempt hair, torn clothes filled with dirt stains and muck as well as the aura of stench help in keeping most of his teammates and guildmates away from him, very much away in fact. His physical attributes lean him towards the somewhat handsome side though his face is barely visible under all his hair. He wears a red shirt with a crimson line running alone the center vertically and cloth pants which are stitched in various places. A keen feature of Mahiko is the fact that he goes barefoot most of the time. 'Personality' Mahiko is pretty unkempt in personality and appearance. He dislikes things that he classifies as being 'freakishly neat' and will often go out of his way to mess up said thing. This often causes friction between him and other members of the Neptune guild who despite not being freakishly clean maintain a general aura of cleanliness, something that seems to piss off Mahiko. Other than his general fear of cleanliness, Mahiko is a somewhat lovable guy though others tend to avoid him due to to his overwhelming aura of stench. One notable trait of Mahiko is that both hs eyes tend to start twitching uncontrollably when he gets nervous or agitated. 'History' Mahiko was born the child of Samantha and Sauriv Maho. Born into such a prestigous line of mages resulted in him being introducted to the intracacies of magic at an early age. Revealed to be quite prodigical, Mahiko was bought the best tutors money could afford and had all the coatings of wealth. But all this couldn't fill the emptiness in his heart. Having no friends and left to the care of nanny after nanny, he never really knew his parents. At the age of five a traumatic yet unknown incident left Mahiko with an annoying fear of cleanliness resulting in his current state. After joining the Neptune Guild, Mahiko due to his wealth became its main benificiary supplying it with all the money needed for its existence. 'Magic and Abilities' Mahiko, due to his lineage as a member of the powerful and prestigous Maho Family is a very powerful mage. This is shown in his use of three different types of magic. 'Bullet Magic' Mahiko uses a Bullet Magic. A form of Caster Magic that allows him to create and fire magic bullets in rapid succession. Mahiko is capable of using both hands in this magic in a form of 'dual wielding'. 'Wood Element Maker Magic' Utilizing the Element Maker Magic, Mahiko can create and manipulate wood sources for his own personal use be it offence or defence. 'Crash Magic' Due to his Crash Magic, Mahiko is a powerful close combatant allowing him to smash with deadly force anything he comes in contact with. 'Trivia' *Mahiko has a particular fondness for lemons, always carrying around a couple in his shirt. *Mahiko is a well known pervert and often spends the better half of his time stalking his victims around the guild manor. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Human